The present invention relates generally to combustion control apparatus for direct-injection spark-ignition internal combustion engine, and more particularly to combustion control apparatus for controlling a fuel injection timing and an ignition timing of a direct-injection spark-ignition internal combustion engine.
A Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-336467 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2001-336467”) shows a direct-injection spark-ignition internal combustion engine which includes a catalytic converter in its exhaust passage. When the catalytic converter is desired to be warmed up, fuel is injected on the compression stroke, and the ignition timing is set to be after compression top dead center (TDC).